Dry Run - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve is ready and able to stave off any symptoms Catherine may have while he's already adapting and overcoming one or two little obstacles.


_Thanks Sammy for the Josh idea and Ilna for the help! Love you both!_

 _REALMcRollers Sammy and I switched days so here is another one from me this week. Rest assured a fabulous SUPERSAMMY story will be up on Monday. Thanks for all the love and feedback! xoxo_

* * *

 **Dry Run**

 **Saturday  
12:02 a.m.**

 _Sniff_.

There it was again. For the fourth or fifth time in ten minutes. Steve rolled to his left and blinked.

 _Sniff_.

"You okay?" he whispered when he saw his wife's brown eyes crinkle as she came awake and rubbed her nose.

"Yeah, my nose is just … _achoo_ … a little dry."

He sat up. "I read about that. Wait." He reached for the ever present book on his night table.

She couldn't help smiling.

His voice was rough from sleep and he cleared his throat as he switched on the light. Pushing up on one elbow, he thumbed through the book to the page dogeared at 28 weeks. "See, right here. It says your sinuses might get dry or you could have allergy issues." He sat up straighter.

"Unless I'm in a room with 10 cats, I don't have," she air quoted, " 'allergy issues.' I'm fine." She shifted closer and pecked his lips. "Go back to sleep, please."

"I went to sleep at 10:30," he reminded her. She'd been tired so he'd turned in early as well; more to watch her sleep and hopefully feel Niblet move than anything - she was most active when Catherine was resting - and he'd ended up dozing off an hour after she did. "I'm gonna go get you something for it." He shifted to get up. "What if you get a nosebleed?"

Her hand was on his bicep before he could move. "You are _absolutely_ not going anywhere tonight. I love you for offering, but I'm really fine. It's only a little dry. Your favorite book says that's normal. Go back to sleep, please. I'll pick up some saline spray or something tomorrow."

He looked skeptical. "Are you sure? Remember …" He smiled, thinking of his offer to run out for pregnancy tests a full week before she was ready to be tested. "CVS is open all night."

"Which will probably come in really handy in about three months … and for the next 18 years," her voice was soft and sleepy and she yawned. "But for right now, let's go back to sleep."

He wasn't completely convinced, but agreed. "Okay. But only because I wouldn't want to wake you up to use the saline when I got back." He shut the light and when Catherine turned onto her left side, followed suit to wrap an arm around her, his hand resting on her belly.

"Hmmm good. Love you." She was nearly asleep.

"Love you both," Steve responded and kissed her head. "Sleep."

* * *

Catherine woke and rolled towards Steve. Finding his side of the bed cold she touched the note on his pillow and heard his footfalls at the same time.

Pushing up at his entrance, she said, "What's that? As if I didn't know," with a grin and head shake.

"Saline nasal spray and water based nasal lubricant." He rattled a CVS bag with a smile after he greeted Cammie and approached the bed.

"That's a big bag you got there, Commander, how much did you get?" She took it from him and tilted her head up for a kiss. "Ahh." She pulled out a box.

"The pharmacist suggested a cool mist humidifier."

"Mmmhmm." She examined the blue and pink circular humidifier. "They didn't have cammo?"

He snorted. "He said when Niblet arrives, we can put it in the nursery."

"I repeat …" she began and laughed.

"Nope. Had to adapt and overcome." His smile was ear-to-ear.

She tossed the covers aside. "Again you didn't have to, but …" she kissed him, "thank you. That deserves a _proper_ thank you." When he moved to lie down, she stopped him with a hand on his chest and stood. "But I've gotta pee first."

"Know who I saw?" he called towards the bathroom.

"Who?" She wondered who he'd run into at CVS at five thirty a.m. on Saturday.

"Your personal pharmacy tech." Steve smirked at her as she returned and slid into his arms.

"Steve ..." She poked his chest playfully.

" _Josh_ said congratulations."

"He's very sweet."

"Especially to you." His smirk turned to a grin as he teased her about the CVS employee who'd been smitten since they'd stopped for water on Halloween two years back while she was in her Agent 99 costume.

"He's studying for his Pharm.D at UH Manoa."

"Which he told you because … ?" he teased.

"I asked how he was doing last time we were in there together and I saw him. We had a nice chat." She smiled. "He didn't keep looking over his shoulder. He's not as afraid of you now."

"Since I'm confident you're not running off with a twenty-two-year-old and he's way too old for Gracie he's got nothing to …" He stopped at her raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head. "Just feeling sorry for Niblet's potential boyfriends." She patted her tummy.

"See, now that's uncalled for, Lieutenant." He shuddered slightly. "No mentioning ... that word for at least thirty five years."

"Awwww, I'm sorry." She pushed his shoulder until he was lying back and kissed him between words. "Let me distract you with the proper thanks, then."

"Hmm, you may have to keep doing that for the next thirty five years," he murmured.

"No problem at all, Commander." She grinned into the kiss and moved over him.

* * *

"So, you missed your workout. Gonna swim later?" Catherine tossed over her shoulder as she smoothed the comforter over their bed.

"Nope." He pushed the "on" button and held a hand over the mist emanating from the humidifier he'd filled with distilled water. Satisfied it was working properly, he shut it off and turned to her. "I'm good."

"Don't tell Danny, he'll say you're gonna get a … what did he call it?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "A dad-bod. He said 'guys get a dad body when they start skipping workouts and eating more because they have a pregnant wife.' "

She couldn't suppress a laugh.

Steve grimaced. "Which is not a problem. Besides, I ran."

"You ran? When?"

"I ran to CVS." He shrugged.

"You _ran_ …"

"To CVS and back. After I tossed the ball for Cammie and fed her. The CVS on Liliha is two point eight each way. And I'll do a few extra sit ups."

She smiled. "Of course you will." She stepped closer and patted his abs. "You'll never have a dad body, Commander."

He snorted a laugh. "Thanks. And Danny's full of it, even with all the crap he eats there's no way he gained a pound before Gracie was born, I'd bet on it."

"Sucker's bet." While not as regimented as Steve, she knew very well Danny was pretty diligent with workouts. "He told me that when Grace was a baby, if the weather was nice he'd take her to the park, put her on a blanket and work out. He didn't like using the daycare at the gym because it would cut into his time with her."

" _That_ I believe." Steve knew his partner. "You know, If we did that in the yard, we could take turns swimming while Niblet sits on the beach." His eyes lit with an idea. "We need a baby thing."

"A baby thing?" She tilted her head and her tongue peeked out when she smiled. "Wanna narrow that down?"

He smirked and indicated a domed shape with his hands. "Like one of those sun tents. One with 100 percent SPF."

"Ahh. Good idea. I'll look online later."

"I'll look with you."

"Cammo?" Her smile grew at his decisive nod.

* * *

Later that day, Catherine stepped onto the deck to see Steve engrossed with whatever he was reading on his tablet. A happy grin flitted across his features as he looked up.

"What 'cha got there?" She bent to ruffle Cammie's fur and place a kiss on her head as she joined Steve on the lounge.

"Workout ideas." He scooted over and wrapped an arm around her.

She tilted her head. "Since when do _you_ need ideas for workouts?"

He held up the screen and she leaned closer, a knowing smile lighting her eyes. "Awww look at you."

"Some of these are great for when Niblet's a little older," he pointed out.

She nodded. "That's adorable, and I can do them, too." She settled against him as they shared the tablet and she scrolled, pausing to place a kiss on his cheek.

On the screen, under the heading _A Special Ops Dad Shares His Daddy and Me Workouts_ an Army Ranger in BDUs was doing one handed push ups to the delight of the toddler-aged twins seated on his back.

Catherine chuckled at the video as the voiceover said,

" _One minute, your wife was carrying an extra thirty pounds with your child, the next minute, she's 15 pounds lighter. For guys, once you're out of shape for a certain amount of time, newsflash: no longer sympathy weight - you have officially 'let yourself go.' And once you've 'let yourself go,' it's not easy to get yourself back. So adapt and overcome, guys, hoo-rah!"_ He did a clapping push up and both children squealed with laughter.

"We can do this one right away," she said, rubbing his arm while looking at the image of a father lying on his back on a lawn, holding a smiling baby aloft while doing leg lifts and floater kicks. "Looks like we'll have a workout buddy pretty much as soon as she's here." She looked down at her belly. "Your Uncle Danny may be right when he says Daddy will have you battle-ready before you're two. Mommy can't wait to run with you. And watch you learn to swim." She gave Steve a dazzling smile. "And who knows, if anyone's daughter is gonna be a SEAL …"

His face lit with pride. "With a mom like you, she may be; not to mention an admiral," he addressed her tummy. "Hear that, Niblet? You may outrank us both someday. Sing along in there … _Stand Navy out to sea_ …"

Catherine's happy laugh had him smiling ear to ear. "Steve?"

"What?"

"Maybe she needs to learn to say Mama before she memorizes the fight song?"

Referring to their bet, he smirked. "You mean Dada. And it's never too early, right Niblet?"

Rolling her eyes and playfully shoving his shoulder, Catherine shook her head. "In that case, at least let her hear it in tune." Patting his face with a grin, she continued the song, _"Stand Navy out to sea, fight our battle cry…"_

 _# End_

 _Thanks for reading_

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

Or in the McRoll in the

 _ **REAL World community**_ _here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **(Thanks Katy!)**_

Find us on

 _ **Tumblr**_ _: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

You can still

 _ **join our mailing list b**_ _y emailing us at_ _ **realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with add me, please! in the subject line._

And say hi to me anytime on

 _ **Twitter**_ _where I'd love to hear your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller  
_


End file.
